A Hunt in the forest
by Neko Yusei Izayoi
Summary: Rua and Ruka disappeared, something happen to Bruno while contacting with Yusei. What happen to the 3 after trick or treating? Yusei and the gang, including Carly, are on their way to the rescue! Team 5Ds Halloween fanfic!
1. Rua, Ruka and Bruno goes missing

**Hello everyone! I decided to do a Halloween fanfic! No parings/shippings in this, just Team 5Ds fanfic! ^.^ Hope you enjoy this! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH 5DS .ONLY THE PLOT. **

* * *

_**A Hunt in the forest**_

_**Chapter 1: Rua, Ruka and Bruno goes missing**_

It was 31st of October. Also known as Halloween. Scary costumes everywhere and orange lights, lightning up the city of Neo Domino. Yusei and the gang were trick or treating. Their bags of candy were full. Everyone was having a great time except for Jack, who thought that trick or treating was for little kids.

"Remind me again why we were trick or treating at the age of 18?" Jack complained, looking at his half bag of candy. He took a chocolate bar and started to eat it. Jack was dressed as a zombie.

"Oh quit complaining Jack. At least we got something to eat for the next few days." Said Crow. He was dressed as a black raven bird.

"Yeah, and then you'll get a captive."

"Um, guys? Does anyone know where Rua, Ruka and Bruno went?" Carly asked, looking behind us and worried. She was dressed as Sadako from The Ring.

"Now that you mention it, they didn't follow us on the way home. Bruno called out that he'll meet us back here." Aki answered. She was dressed as a Witch.

"That's strange..." Yusei trailed off. He was dressed as a grim reaper. Suddenly, a phone rang in Yusei's pocket. Yusei picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" There was a pause for 3 seconds.

"Y-Yusei?! Are you there?" The familiar voice replied.

"B-Bruno?! Where are you? Are the twins okay?"

"I'm in the forest near that big park. Rua was yelling something about seeing a man in the forest. He ran in there and Ruka followed him. I followed Ruka and the two suddenly disappeared!" Yusei's eyes widen in shocked. The others shot up and turned their attention to Yusei.

"Rua and Ruka disappeared?"

"Yes. When I went to look for them, there was a random piece of paper on one of the trees and has a drawing of a no face man with a suit."

"A drawing of a no face man with a suit?"

"That's right. Please hurry! And bring a flashlight or something. My phone is low battery. AHHHH!"

"Eh? Bruno? What's happening?" The other end of the phone call where making noises and started to lose their signal.

"Bruno!? Answer me!" Yusei yelled. The only response they heard was Bruno screaming and running. They heard Bruno dropped his phone and ended with a beep. Yusei pulled away from his phone when his phone started beeping that they lost contact with Bruno.

"Bruno!" Yusei glared at his phone and closed it. He was worried. The whole gang was worried. And Halloween was supposed to be the best day ever. What did just happen to Bruno on the other line?

"What could of happen to them?" Aki questioned herself.

"And Rua yelling something about seeing a man in the forest?" Crow added.

"And Bruno, saying he saw random piece of paper on a tree, of a no face man with a suit?" Jack added.

"Hm...What could all this mean?" Yusei thought.

"I think I heard about this before." Said Carly. The whole gang turned and looked at her. Carly suddenly sweat dropped.

"Well?! Spit it out!" Jack shouted. Carly flinched at his shouting.

"Alright! I heard last Halloween that a few kids were walking home from trick or treating and walked through the forest as a shortcut. The, a man with no face, a suit, long slender arms and legs started chasing them. Only 2 made it out and the rest weren't so lucky. They call this monster, the Slender Man. They thought that the Slender Man was probably a prostitute or just a Halloween costume but, they say he is real. No one even dares to walk through the forest. Not even during the day time."

"Hm...The Slender Man eh? Doesn't sound scary to me. Let's go and rescue them!" Jack exclaimed.

"Wait! Are you sure?! It's really dark now and-"

"Yes. We have to go out there and save Bruno, Rua and Ruka. We don't have a choice." Yusei interrupted Carly. Carly sighed.

"Yusei is right!" Aki agreed. Crow nodded his head in agreement. Yusei reached his drawer and scattered through it. He pulled out a white flashlight. Luckily, it was fully charged.

"Let's go guys! We have to find them!" Yusei exclaimed. The rest cheered and followed Yusei out the doors. Except for Carly, she didn't cheer but thought that she do this for the report. She clings on Jack's arm and everyone went to the forest near the big park.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this! I don't think it'll be done by Halloween since it might only be 3 or 4 chapters long. From where I live, Halloween is tomorrow. **

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! ENJOY TRICK OR TREATING! 3 **

**_Will Yusei and the gang be able to find the 3 or will Slender Man get to them before they get to him? Will Carly get a scoop for this? ;) _**

**_Please review, long ones and no flames!_**


	2. The Slender Man's Game

**Hello everyone! Here is the second chapter of this Halloween fic. (Even through, it's already past. I must finish it.) **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH 5DS OR SLENDER MAN! **

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Slender Man's game**_

Yusei and the gang have finally arrived in front of the forest, near the big park.

"Why did we have to search this Slender Man with our costumes on?" Jack complained, crossing his arms. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Quit complaining Jack! We didn't have time to change anyway." Said Crow, slapping Jack's back. Yusei turned on his flashlight and waved it around to test it.

"Flashlight is good to go. Let's go!" Yusei announced. The gang followed him to the forest and the search begun. Carly rushed through her bag and grabbed out her notepad, pencil and a camera. She put the camera strap around her. The gang stayed closed to Yusei as they slowly walked through the forest. Carly cling on Jack's arm, shattering her teeth.

"Hey look!" said Aki, pointing to the tree on the left. Yusei pointed the flashlight to Aki's direction and saw a white piece of paper on the tree. The gang ran to it as Aki took it off the tree. The paper said "It's behind you!" in a weird format.

"This one doesn't have the drawing of the Slender Man that Bruno found. Good job Aki." Yusei slid the paper into his pocket.

"No problem Yusei!"Aki smiled and slightly blushed. Jack glanced at Carly, who was writing in a fast pace on her notepad.

"What are you doing Carly?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm writing a scoop." She answered, not paying attention to him. The gang continued to walk through the forest. Suddenly, a wooing sound and a few rustles through the trees startled the group.

"Nya!? What was that!?" Carly almost dropped her notepad but quickly caught it before it fell to the ground.

"I heard a wooing sound." Said Crow, looking around the dark forest. The gang continued to walk. Soon, they found another page that Crow pointed out.

"No eyes!" Crow read out from the page. He handed the paper to Yusei. Suddenly, a scary noise appeared.

"AHH! It's behind us!" Aki screamed, pointing to the slender figure. The gang turned their attention to him and screamed.

"RUN!" Jack shouted. Everybody ran as the Slender Man chased them. Carly suddenly tripped and tried to get up. The Slender Man was getting closer to her as she tried to crawl away.

"No! Jack! Help me!" She screeched. Jack stopped running and ran towards her.

"Sigh. Geez!" Jack ran to Carly and lifted her up. He kicked the Slender Man's arm and ran back to the others. The Slender Man was angry and ran after them. He soon caught up to them. Crow was the only one slowing down.

"I can't keep going!" Crow shouted, huffing and puffing. The Slender Man almost reached him. His long arms grabbed Crow's leg, causing him to trip. He dragged Crow close to him as Crow tried to fight back.

"Crow!" Yusei exclaimed, pointing his flashlight to him. Carly quickly took her camera and flashed it at Slender Man.

"Avenge me Yusei!" He tried to reach his hand to the group but the Slender Man dragged him away from them. They heard him snickered as he disappeared into the darkness. Yusei fell onto his knees.

"Crow!" Aki bent down and put her arm around Yusei. Jack, who was still carrying Carly, let her down. Carly flipped another page on her notepad and began to write and squeal.

"Jack Atlas carried me bridal style when he saved me from the monster called, The Slender Man." She whispered to herself.

_25 minutes later... _

The gang wondered around, looking for these pages and the 4 people who disappeared. It's been an hour in this dark forest. Aki suddenly stepped on something that made a cracking sound.

"What was that?!" She asked, panicking. Yusei pointed his flashlight to Aki's feet. It revealed to be another of the Slender Man's pages and a blue phone. He knew who it belongs to.

"Bruno's phone! And another page!" Yusei exclaimed. Aki bent down and picked up the two items. She handed the page to Yusei.

"So, while Bruno was contacting you, the Slender Man got him when he was carrying that page." She explained. Suddenly, a scary noise and a wooing sound came. They knew who was coming.

"Arg! My head is getting dizzy." Said Jack.

"Same here." Carly agreed.

"Those sounds..." Yusei trailed off, looking around the dark forest. "He's close." Aki and Yusei were standing back to back as Carly cling on Jack's arms. There was a moment of silences.

"Kyaa!" Carly screamed. The 3 turned their attention to her. She fell and started to get dragged away. Jack gripped her arm as he tried to fight against whatever was pulling her. "Something grabbed my leg! Jack!" Yusei pointed the flash light to her.

"Slender Man!" Aki and Yusei exclaimed in unison.

"Carly!"Jack yelled. The Slender Man and Jack began to fight over her. Jack glared at him and finally pulled hard to Carly to his side. She fell behind him and looked at him, terrified.

"Carly, just stay with Yusei and Aki."

"What about you?!"

"Don't worry about me. Go!" Jack gave a little push for her to run to Yusei and Aki. The Slender Man grabbed Jack and started to disappear into the darkness of the forest. In a few seconds, they were both gone. Carly fell onto her knees.

"Jack." She trailed off, taking off her glasses. "Thanks for saving me twice. I wish I can do the same for you." She began to tear up, staring into the dark forest. Yusei and Aki both comforted her.

"Don't worry Carly. We'll get him back. We'll get everyone back." Said Yusei, lightly patting her shoulder.

The night is still young and so far, only two disappeared from the monster and 3 remaining. Yusei, Aki and Carly are the only ones left. So far, they only found 3 pages.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

**Naww! Jack x Carly moment in the end. Oh no! Crow and Jack have been taken by the Slender Man. Btw, they don't know that they have to collect 8 pages yet. **

**_Next chapter: Will Yusei, Aki and Carly survive the Slender Man's game? Will they be able to save those who disappear? _**


	3. The Last Page

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long update. I had writers block and I'm not that good on horror stories. Ever since I watched Paranormal Activtiy, I started to** **this write again. I needed to get this over and done with so I can focus on The Witch and the Satellite. **

**Here is the ****_final_********chapter. **

**Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH 5DS OR SLENDER MAN. ONLY THE PLOT. **

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The Last Page **_

_**FINAL CHAPTER**_

It's been 1 hour and a half and Yusei, Aki and Carly are the remaining survivors in the Slender Man's game. The forest was darker than ever. Why does the Slender Man take anyone whenever they find a page? What's special about these pages? It' been 35 minutes later, the 3 so far found 5 pages and the Slender Man hasn't come since he took Jack.

"It's been almost an hour! I wanna get outta here!" Carly complained, clinged on arm on Aki's. Both Yusei and Aki rolled their eyes and continued to walk.

"I wonder why the Slender Man didn't take any of us when we found the 2 pages after Jack was taken." Aki questioned.

"I don't know. All we heard was sounds from him." Yusei shrugged.

"Hey look! I see something!" Carly pointed to something. Yusei pointed his flashlight to Carly's direction and revealed a white house.

"A house? What's it doing here in the middle of the forest?"

"Let's go investigate." Aki suggested. Carly jumped at Aki's suggestion.

"Are you crazy?! We can't go in there!"

"We have no choice. The others may be trapped in there." Aki and Yusei started to make their way to the strange house up ahead. Carly quickly caught up to them after spacing out for a few seconds.

The 3 stood in front of the house, examining it. The windows were cracked, the inside was dark and ruined and the house itself looked old and abandon. Yusei carefully opened the door and the 3 walked in. He pointed his flash light to the right and went there. Carly accidently banged into the wall and something lightly dropped to her feet. She picked it up.

"Yusei! Aki! I found a page!" She called. Yusei and Aki turned their attention to her. He flashed his flashlight on the object that was in Carly's hand. Another of the Slender Man's pages.

"Another page! So that's 6 now." Said Yusei, putting the page in his pocket with the rest. It was all folded to a square. The 3 turned the corner, slightly. Yusei flashed the flashlight before turning and the Slender Man was a few metres away from them. Yusei screamed and flinched back.

"Run! I saw him!" The 3 ran trying to find the exit of the abandon house. Suddenly, something grabbed Aki's arm and pulled her back.

"AHH! It got me!" Aki yelled, trying to move but kept pulling her back. Carly helped her and finally got her to her side. She pushed Aki to Yusei and allowed herself to get captured by Slender Man.

"Carly!" They screamed in unison. Yusei tried to go after her.

"No! Don't save me!"

"What!? What are you saying?!"

"I'm saving you two by sacrificing myself. I know how many pages you must find in order to save everyone."

"How many!?"

"Eight! It's the only way! You can't turn back now! Good Luck Fudo!" Before Yusei can say anything, Carly and the Slender Man have disappeared. Yusei picked up Carly's glasses that she left behind. Both Yusei and Aki agreed to search around the abandon house.

* * *

Yusei and Aki soon left the abandon house ran out back into the forest. They kept running and running until they are far away from the abandon house. They soon stopped and both tried to catch their breath.

"Darn! Why did Carly have to let herself get captured?!" Aki asked, gesturing her arms around.

"I guess she did that because Jack saved her and would do the same thing for him or anyone." Yusei replied.

"That kinda makes sense." Suddenly, Yusei fell to his knees, putting his hands on his head, feeling the dizziness.

"Eh? Yusei? What's wrong?!" Aki walked to him and touched his back. She suddenly felt the same thing the Yusei felt.

"Arg! I'm so dizzy!" Aki fell on to her knees and put her hands on her head. Yusei tried to stand up and tried to walk. All he can see is the blurry forest. He tried to walk forward but accidently bumped into a tree. He fell backwards and the dizziness and blurriness suddenly stopped. Even Aki's. A paper floated down and landed on Yusei's face. Aki crawled to him and picked it up.

"Lucky here! Another page! So that's 7!"

"According to Carly, we need 8 pages to save the others. We can't get captured!" The two continued to roam around the forest.

_45 minutes later... _

Aki and Yusei had been walking around for quite some time now; still looking for the last page that could save everyone from the Slender Man. Yusei flashed his phone open to check the time. It was about 1:05am in the morning.

"I didn't think that we would stay out here past midnight." Said Yusei, putting his phone back into his pocket. Aki nodded and clunged onto Yusei's arm. There were sudden rustling in the bushes which startled the two. A hand grabbed Yusei's arm and pulled him.

"AHHH!" Yusei wacked the hand out of his arm and slowly backed away. He pointed the flashlight and revealed Slender Man. The two screamed and made a run for it but the Slender Man prevented that and caught Yusei's leg. Aki stomped on the slender arm which freed Yusei. Slender Man quickly came closer in an instant and threw his arms around Aki.

"Eeeek!" Aki squealed. Slender Man rubbed his head on Aki's shoulder. Aki struggled to get out but he kept holding her tighter. Yusei kept staring at them, not having a complete clue how to react.

"Uhh...I think it likes you?" Aki gave him a confused glare.

"Are you gonna stand there or what? I can't get out! He's holding me so tight!"

"OHH!" Yusei was about to attack but the Slender Man reached his long arm and pushed him back. Aki kept struggling.

"Yusei!" Aki called. She wanted to run to him but Slender Man won't let her go. Yusei got up, trying to balance his feet but the sudden dizziness came back.

"Yusei! It's up to you now! Find the last page to save us all!" Aki reached her arm to him before disappearing with Slender Man.

"AKI! NO!" He ran to the spot that she disappeared from. He looked down and found her necklace. He picked it up and held it tightly. He glared into the dark forest.

"I'll save you Aki. I'll save everyone!" Yusei shouted, making the crows fly out of the trees. He began to run, desperately finding the last page.

_Sometime later..._

Yusei fell on his knees as his head started to get dizzy. He could see something, hanging on the tree. He was near the abandon house but around the corner. He slowly stood up and walked to the tree, grabbing the item. He pointed the flashlight to the item and it was the page. The last page. It said "Leave me alone!" in a very weird font.

"Yes! I found the last page! I got all 8! It's game over Slender Man! Release my friends!" Yusei shouted. There was a moment of silence until the trees started shaking. Scary sounds erupting, the dizziness has come back again. Yusei glanced at the last page and the writing somehow changed.

"Even if you get all 8 pages, I'll still kill you." Yusei looked at it in confusion. His dizziness started to become worse and go a blurry. Suddenly, a hand was on Yusei's mouth, causing him to scream. His arms were held back. He had nowhere to run. He turned his head upwards and saw the Slender Man. Slender Man gave him a creepy smile and started to get dragged away.

Yusei thought he won the game but I guess the Slender Man was playing unfairly.

"Gah!" Yusei yelled, opening his eyes in shocked. He sat up on his bed, looking around the room. He was at home.

"Yusei! Are you okay?"Said a familiar voice. He turned to the back of the couch and appeared to be Rua.

"Eh? Rua? What happened?"

"You were tossing and turning and screaming our names. Rua, Aki, Bruno and I decided to sleep with you to keep watch." Said Ruka, sitting on the couch near Yusei.

"And you wouldn't wake up. We tried everything. I guess it was from watching Paranormal Activity and playing Slender Man after trick or treating." Bruno added, sitting on the computer desk.

"Oh! Yusei! You're awake!"Aki exclaimed who just walked in the room. Yusei instantly got off the couch and ran to Aki, hugging her tightly.

"Yusei!?" Aki blushed heavily and retuned the hug.

"Ahh...I'm glad that you're not dead." She was confused but didn't care and continued to embrace him. Jack, Carly and Crow walked in and were asking Bruno and the twins on what's happening with Yusei.

_"I'm glad it was just a dream." _

**_THE END_**

* * *

**And that's the end of that chapter. Thank you for reading this story. I wished I finished it on Halloween. :/**

**Please review and no flames! :) **

**_ CHEERIO! ~_**


End file.
